I Am Your Child
by classacte
Summary: A short poem dedicated to the children killed through abortion. R
1. Chapter 1

**_I Am Your Child_**

**

* * *

**

_**I have two hands & two little feet,**_

**_These have ten fingers and ten little toes._**

**_I have a head, a brain as well,_**

**_I have ideas, feelings, a soul._**

**_I have two legs, two arms, two eyes,_**

_**A nose, a mouth, two ears have I.**_

**_I suck my thumb and kick my feet,_**

**_I have a fingerprint and an ID._**

**_I dream, I move, I even think,_**

**_I have my own personality,_**

**_I know pain and I feel loss,_**

**_I get cold and sometimes hot._**

**_I am the children killed each day,_**

**_I feel the babies hurt this way._**

**_I feel the knife, they wring my neck,_**

_**My death leaves my mom a wreck.**_

**_I have a chance to laugh and play_**

**_A chance for joy, a life that's gay._**

_**Do not take this life from me,**_

**_I beg, I ask, I frightened plead._**

_**Let me grow up big and strong,**_

_**Do not commit this dreadful wrong.**_

**_I am your child, I am your babe,_**

**_I am the precious person made._**

**_I am human, whole, alive,_**

**_And I do not wish to die._**

_**Save my life, and love me please,**_

**_For this dawn I wish to see._**

****

"_Thou shalt not murder."_

"_I knit you together in you Mother's womb."_

"_Let the little children come unto me."_

_-The Bible_

* * *

Dedicated to all the little innocents killed through abortion, and to the mother's who have been destroyed by this decision. May God take those children into His loving arms, and may He show their parents the forgiveness they crave for He loves each and every person no matter what.

Just as a fact, anyone who has ever seen an ultrasound picture should know that these children are perfectly made humans long before they are born.

To those of you who disagree with my point of view, I am very sorry but please do not review unkind things just because of your point of view. Either review constructive criticism, or nice things pretty please. :)

To God be the glory, classacte


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, this has been very interesting to read the reviews I've received.

I can't possibly answer all the reviews, but neither can I keep quiet, so I'll post my overall reply here.

Thanks for all the constructive criticism that I received from a few of you. It was helpful. To those of you who liked my poem and defended it Thanks a lot :) It made my day!

To those of you who were the complete opposite ( like Xians) who not only were rude in saying they disliked the poem but were extremely vicious and hateful I am shocked at you. As I said in my profile you did not help your point of view any. Furthermore, it made you look like jerks.

Directed towards Xians specifically, cussing me out, and those who agreed with me was beneath the typical person. I requested in my poem that reviews be nice or not at all. Obviously you forgot how to read right about there. You did not stop there but informed me you hoped my mother died, etc. It made me laugh the rest of the day at the uselessness of such a statement, but I still must say it was not your best moment. I have blocked you from reviewing because of your lack of polite conversation and the lack of restraint in your choice of language. I do not care that you disagreed with me, but your method of expressing it was unacceptable. Perhaps you will learn someday, that acting like this only makes you look bad, not others.

Directed towards others who have personally attacked reviewers. This poem was not intended to start WW4. If you disagree with one side of the view on abortion, state so and why, but please do not attack one another. It will not convince anyone of anything, and only shows just how uncivilized we are.

Next as to questions into whether I am a hypocrite, due to my supposed lack of knowledge about these sort of women. I live around numerous people who have had abortions including one of my stepparents. I will refrain from saying which side. The woman had an abortion paid for by the boyfriend. They are married now, (unlike so many others) but I have watched their life and marriage fall apart at the seams. A good friend of mine paid for his first abortion at the age of twelve. It was his younger girlfriend. I do not know how a child of that age was allowed to have it done, but I know it occurred. she was pregnant one day, A week later she was not. He admitted what he had done when kids razzed him abut it, and both weMy friends have had abortions, members of my family have had abortions, many of my friends are paying for abortions, some of my family is paying for abortions. None of them has been happy with that decision. Never-the-less, I do have some experience around these sort of people. As to statements as to my sensitivity towards it being a single woman living alone, all of my friends except two are children of single mothers including me. My mother remarried, but before then we survived. My friends and their mothers survived. our mothers made it and so can other women.

Finally as to my view of abortion. There are two ways a woman gets pregnant. They have intercourse willingly or non-willingly. Most abortions are from women who did it willingly. I'm sorry for those who were taking precautions, but the best precaution is abstinence No one forced you to have sex, and I'm sure you could have waited until you were ready to have kids. If nuns can abstain then so can all women. some will say he asked, and I couldn't say no cause I loved him. The way to a man's heart is not through sex. If he loved you, then he would want to protect you just in case. If you already did the dirty deed and he were any sort of man he'd marry you, and be glad of the child cause it's part of you. Don't complain when you have a consequence to your actions. To those who get pregnant unwillingly. You have my heartfelt sympathies. I'm sooo sorry. Two of my cousins have gone through that, and it sucks. None-the-less if you're a parent, congratulations! If you don't want the child, give it up for adoption to those who do want kids. Don't ruin another life, just because yours is. An Eye for an Eye, means the first person hurt, now also has a sore fist, and a sad heart. This kid is special. We don't blame you for what's happened. There's no reason to feel shame, so don't kill the child to keep your sorrow from the world. Here's a huge hug, and hope you will find the strength to continue.

Last but not least as to questions about whether it is a real child- as soon as it has a heartbeat it's alive. These kids aren't killed before then, because we don't know they're there yet. Their heart is thumping when the typical abortion is committed. This child is a the same as the butterfly in it's cocoon. It's not come out yet. Take the butterfly out before its ready and you'll kill it. How about if every time we kill and unborn child we killed a cocooned butterfly. Oh sorry, it wasn't supporting itself, or flying and that blasted cocoon was in the way on my foot. Why walk around it? It's not really alive! Any zoologist will tell you this isn't true. Yes, the child is an inconvenience to some. Is that a reason to kill it? NO! It's alive because it's heart is beating, and it shouldn't be killed anymore than that butterfly. Our job is to walk around it- to protect it. Anything else is called animal cruelly. for the child it is child cruelty. No other creature kill it's own young while it reside within them. Are we really so much worse than the animals? we're supposed to be better! Every time you support an abortion remember that you are destroying another butterfly. Look at the growing pile of wounded animals, they're wings fluttering because somebody thought it wasn't really a living thing. You've just deprived another child of having the chance to fly. you just ripped the wings off of a beautiful creature.

God forgive us for our spitefulness and selfishness. We give to the poor, while crushing the weak under foot. What sort of people does that make us? I'll say here and now, that I will have no part of it. Abortion Is WRONG! Please adore your children, unborn or not. With mother's day coming on I hope we can all agree that mother's are important, and it all starts with the choice to protect that little butterfly inside the cocoon of their stomachs. HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!

God Bless,

classacte


End file.
